irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DJ Spenstar/Spenny's thoughts on the season
(this entry takes place after Episode 20) Spenny looked out the window as his team's plane took off. He had just witnessed Giratin's downfall. Spenny sighed and got out a black leather backpack from under his bed. He opened it, took out a black journal and a pencil, and put the backpack away. Spenny sat on his bed and opened his journal to a blank page. He started writing, talking aloud as he wrote: "Today was just awful! I was sure a newly-reunited Adventurers team was going to win for sure, but, I say there's no hope left. I try, and I try, for my team. I put in 200% effort, giving it EVERYTHING I've got, and then some, day after day. But nobody else seems to care. Today Giratin and Issac, my own close friend, just sat on the sled we had to pull, while I was doing most of the work. nobody else had a clue what was going on, it's like they don't even care. I wanted to win it for the only person that matters anymore. I wanted to win it for Jessica, the love of my life. I wanted to make her proud. "Instead, I fall short, just because my team can't get their act together! I don't know how much longer I can handle this. Webby's my friend, and he's doing well here. He tried in the challenge. Issac... he didn't exactly put his all in the challenge today, but he's there when I need someone to talk to, and I greatly appreciate that. He's my best friend here, at least on my team. Blain's cool too, he did awesome in the challenge. But Zach... don't even get me started! I don't mean to be rude or cruel, but he's an elimination waiting to happen! He is... a perfect example of what I'm talking about! "How I envy the other team... they get along, they focus during challenges, they have their fricking act together! Kyle, Christian, Tom... but most of all, Andrea. She's a solid competitor, and an all-around great person. I appreciate that she was there for me when I broke down and started crying after I lost the challenge. She's a true friend. What I would give to be on the same team as she... "However dark the tunnel may be, however, there is still a light for me to follow. I'm still here, right? I can still win this... I WILL win this! For Jess... I'll win it for Jess! I'll make her proud! And for my brother, Allen! I'll win it for him! These two people have inspired me every day! They're my reason for existence in this world that can be so cold and cruel. "I know I have issues. You've seen me crying yesterday, right? But I don't care. As I said, I WILL win this game!" Spenny noticed tear drop marks on his journal. He smiled confidently, closed it, and put it back into his backpack. He then realized that there was a camera in the room with him. "Crap!" he yelled, and turned it off. ---- (this entry takes place after episode 22) Spenny was writing in his journal, talking as he was doing so. "We won another challenge this week, and I helped. We went to Japan, which is awesome to be. I participated in the second part of a three-part challenge. I had to survive as much electricity-based pain as possible. I lasted 750 watts. I was doing fine, actually, but Andrea screamed before Chris made it worse. My body is still in pain from that electric surge, but I'll be okay. It's Andrea that I'm worried about. She had trouble moving after the incident, and I had to walk her to the infirmary. I hope she'll be okay, I really do. My team won, as I said before, and Tom left. Thank goodness, now my team can play with greater ease than before. Tom was a severe threat, and, now he's gone! I'm getting tired, Good night." Spenny closed his journal and collapsed into his bed, sleeping. Category:Blog posts